What Could Have Been
by DreamingAboutDaDoctor
Summary: Set during Journey's End,just before the reality bomb is meant to detonate, but what if everything's different? What is it does? What if Donna never had her synapses kicked into action? What would happen then? General fiction please R&R :
1. The Earth Below

The Earth below silently waited, 6 billion people, each one of them holding their breath, crossing their fingers, praying, hoping, looking up at the planets in the sky, wondering what was going to happen next.

Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Luke Smith, UNIT, Wilfred Mott and Silvia Noble they had the most hope out of everyone on Earth, they had people who they could believe in, so when they looked to the skies they focused their hopes on those people.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Ianto asked Gwen, his face in his hands, looking up at Gwen who was worriedly pacing the floor of the hub.

She turned to him, and gave a small smile, "We've got to hope Ianto, that's all we can do" she said, turning to the window, gazing up, out into the dark sky, up at the strange forms that were occupying their heavens and thought of Jack.

Luke sat alone in the attic of his house, fiddling with his mobile, twisting it around in his fingers, he so badly wanted to phone Clyde or Maria, but he didn't, he didn't want to worry them any more than they already were. He didn't want to tell them where Sarah Jane had gone, he didn't want to hear the worry in their voices as they realised that she may never come back home. So, he just sat, staring aimlessly at the ceiling as Mr Smith hummed next to him, and he waited.

UNIT control waited to hear from Martha Jones, this was the end in their opinion, they all knew of Martha and what she had done and where she'd been and who she'd met, so some hoped, the young ones who had young families were optimistic, hoping that she would think of something, the older members of UNIT, who had no hope left in them, sat and waited for the end of the world.

Sylvia Noble had finished stirring the teas. Clinking the teaspoon against the side of her mug, she disposed of the teabags and made her way over to the sofa where her father Wilfred was sitting rubbing his haggard face. "Thanks love," he said as she handed him a mug. They curled up on the sofa together. Wilfred turned his head to the window, the curtains were open and he could see everything that filled the skies. Absolutely everything, he had always wanted aliens, now he wasn't so sure, Donna was up there, up there in the sky and he was scared. Hugging Sylvia closer, he let a small tear fall onto the sofa next to them.

Hope is usually a good thing. Sometimes though, however much you hope, nothing can be done.

Evil overthrows the good and sometimes that's just how it is.

The good fall and the bad win, but for some, life goes on, and for the Doctor it always goes on.

He had lost so many battles and this felt like he was about to lose the war.

The fate of human race rested on his shoulders, and there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't save them and it broke his heart. ** TBC**


	2. Helpless

The Doctor stood trembling before the screen, clasping his fists tightly together in desperation as he faced the monitor depicting the desolate Earth that he had saved so many times before. Not this time.

His hearts beat rapidly, all the pent up anger inside of him screamed out, his was helpless and it made him felt weak, and he hated being weak.

Why did it have to be like this? He had spent so many years wandering on his own; now, now he had a family. They had helped him become who he was, he owed them everything, and even after everything they had done for him, even after all that he had put them through, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't save their planet. He couldn't save their families. He was as helpless as the 6 billion humans who were standing and gazing to the skies below him.

He looked around at the startled faces of his companions. He could see the fear and the pain in their eyes. Yet, there was more than that; it was as if their eyes were searing into him, willing him to do something. 'Save us' their eyes said, they still believed there was hope.

Davros, the king of the universe, the man who had brought it to its knees, the murderer who planned to kill the world, there were too many vile ways to describe him, the Doctor, however, still tried to see through all of it.

He looked closely at Davros, trying to stifle out any humanity he had left in him. He looked hard, and to the Doctor's shame and regret, some of the things Davros said, reminded the Doctor so badly of himself, he saw pain there and fear, maybe the Doctor could help him?

Reality interrupted his thoughts and the Doctor flashed back to the present and remembered.

Davros wasn't a man anymore, that part of him was buried deep, he had become corrupted, it was all gone.

Yet, somewhere at the back of the Doctor's mind, something still clung onto the fact that he used to feel like any other creature in the universe and that maybe all he needed was a helping hand and somebody to talk.

"You can't Davros, just listen to me, JUST STOP!" he screamed at Davros, who wasn't listening, the greed and evil had overwhelmed his senses and he had no sense left to stop. The reality bomb fixated his dreams of being the leader of the universe, his own race, and the thought of his own world spurred him on.

The reality bomb had been detonated. His raspy screech penetrated the Doctor's eardrums as he chuckled at his pending destruction of reality.

There was no hope left for them.

The Doctor closed his eyes tight, and it was then that he heard the sound.

That sound… **TBC**


End file.
